The love of an angel
by castiellover
Summary: Dean and Castiel have feeling for eachother and Sam helps them admit them.


The first time Castiel saw Dean he feel head over heels in love with him but he won't give into his feeling.

Dean was sitting in a crappy hotel room board out of his mind. His thoughts kept going back to Castiel. An angel that he was so helpless in love with. He knew Castiel felt the same way about him but the angel was to stubbern to do anything about it. He decided to call Castiel just to see if he would talk. Dean stood and closed his eyes. "Cas I need you" Dean opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was about to try again but he felt a cool breaze. He turned around and stared at the angel in front of him. "Cas"

"You needed me. Is something wrong?" Castiel knew Dean didn't need help with anything and he didn't mind. He was looking for an excuse to come and see Dean anyway.

"I...um" Dean smiles shyly "Hi"

Castiel smiles "Hi are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just really wanted to see you"

"Why?"

"I think you already know why"

Castiel did know but he couldn't. He was an angel. He was suppose to protect Dean. He's not suppose to feel this way about him but he did. "Dean I don't think we should-" Castiel was silented by Dean's lips. As soon as Dean's lips connected with his electricty shoot all through his boby and as Dean's arms went around his waist pulling him closer to him he felt something he never felt before below his waist. His eyes shot open and he pulled outof Dean's embrace. "Dean we can't"

"Come on Cas you know you want to"

"No I can't alright. I'm an angel. Do you know what will happen if an angel lays down with a human?"

"No do you?"

Castiel looks down "Well no but it can't be good"

"Why are you denying your feeling"

"There's nothing to deny Dean. Look I can't do this"

"Cas please"

"I'm sorry" Castiel dissapears

"God damn it Cas!" Dean flops down on the bed and covers his face with his hands. The door opened and Sam threw a bag at Dean. Hitting him in his stomach. "Damn it Sam watch where you're throwing shit"

Sam just stands there "Sorry what's your problem"

Dean sits up "Cas"

"Oh" Sam sits across from Dean "Want to talk about it?"

"No I don't" Dean sighs and looks down. "Why wont he just admit it"

"He's an angel Dean. I'm pretty sure he's afraid"

"Of what?"

"I don't know"

"I love him Sam"

"Then tell him"

"I keep trying but he keeps running off on me. What am I suppose to do?"

"Trap him"

"What?"

"Trap him Dean then you can talk to him all you want"

"Why didn't I think of that"

"Because you're stupit"

Dean throws a pillow at Sam "Shut up bitch"

"Jerk"

Dean smiles "Thanks Sammy"

"No problem" Sam looks down "So should I book another room?"

"Why would you...No Sam you don't even know what's going to happen"

"Sure I do I'm a sidekick" Sam gets up and heads toward the door. Turning back to Dean he smiles "Remember to use protection."

Dean responded by throwing anoter pillow at him. "Get out"

Dean was nervous. He had the trap all ready and waiting for Cas. He sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He then had a feeling that someone was watching him. He peeked through his fingers and saw Cas. He jumped up "Cas what are you doing here?"

"I don't know I guess I felt kind of bad for disappearing earlier"

"Oh don't worry about it" Dean suddenly felt subconscious. He looked down at his feet then back up at Cas. "Did you want something?"

"To talk if that's ok"

"Yeah sure" Dean sits on the bed and Castiel just stands there. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh um" Castiel sits on the edge of the bed.

Dean smiles "I'm not going to bite you"

"I know I'm just- I don't know. Look I'm not saying I don't have feeling for you because I do and I want to but I'm an angel. You're a human Dean we can't-"

"Says who?"

"Says everyone its forbidden. I could lose everything"

"Or you can fall and get everything back with me. Cas I really love you and I'm not going to deny it anymore"

Cas gets up and walks off "I can't Dean. Look this was a mistake I got to go." Castiel looks up and sees the trap. He looks at Dean and smiles "You made a trap"

"I had to it was the only way to get you to listen to me without disappearing on me"

"Dean-"

Dean gets up and kisses Castiel. Who pauses at first but as Dean's lips trailed down his neck he let go and gave in to his heart. Castiel's arms went around Dean's neck pulling them closer. Dean pulls back only to strip himself looking at Cas as he did the same. There standing there kissing when Deans turns and pushes Cas down on the then gets on top of him. Kissing him again, starting from his lips and going down to his chest then stomach then he paused and looked up at Cas as if asking permission to go lower. The look in his eyes told him it was ok. Dean then started kissing and licking his shaft causing him to arch his back off the bed. Dean didn't want Cas to cum yet so he pulls back and starts his way back up. Capturing Castiel's lips once again. Cas then rolled over so that he was on top. Sitting back on his knees he pulls Dean up and kisses him.

Castiel pulls back and looks at Dean's soft green eyes. "I want to be inside you" Dean sits up and Cas positions himself at Dean entrance. Dean closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself onto Cas. Once he was all the way down he opened his eyes and look at Cas. Castiel rubs the side of Dean's face and smiled when Dean leaned into his touch. Dean lifts up and slowly goes back down. Castiel the thrusts up causing Dean to groan. Dean's head was on fire and the next thing he knew he didn't feel the bed anymore. As he got closer and closer they went higher and higher. Then Dean felt the coldness of the ceiling. Cas pounded into dean like his life depended on it. As Dean felt Cas unwind inside him he felt himself going back down. As soon as he hit the bed he released himself onto his stomach. Castiel looks down at Dean. "I love you Dean"

Dean smiles "I love you too" Dean grabs Cas and pulls him into another kiss. Pulling back Cas pulls out of Dean and lays on his chest. After a while Dean fell asleep. But not Cas, his head spinning. He had just made love to a human and not just a human a man. He then thought about what Dean said before, about falling for him. Then it hit him and he needed air so he got up from the bed and started to get dressed careful not to wake Dean. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the crack in the trap. He could have left but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with Dean more then anything. Taking one final look at Dean he disappears.

A couple hours later Sam returned to the hotel room. He paused outside for a minute before sliding his key in the lock. Slowly openong the door eh peeked inside. He found Dean laying under the covers in the bed alone. Sam sighed and closed the door. He was walking to the soda machine when Castiel appeared in front of him. Sam jumped back and groped the change he had in his hand. "Damn Cas" Sam chuckled "you gotta stop doing that."

Cas looks down "Sorry"

Sam bent down to pickup the change he dropped. "Why are you out here?"

"I was looking for you actually"

Getting back up Sam put the money in the machine and got a soda "Why?"

"I needed to talk to someone"

"Talk to Dean"

"This is about him. Please I'm, how you sat freaking out ok and I'd really love it if you would listen"

"Ok" Sam sits down on the edge of the sidewalk. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Dean and I just had sex."

Sam smiles "And that's bad"

"For me it is I'm an angel"

"So"

"An angel of the lord Sam. It's a sin for a guy and a guy to be together."

"Ok listen to me you can't help who you fall in love with. You're in love with Dean and there's nothing wrong with that"

"But-"

"If it's so wrong why would he make you like this. Why would he make you love Dean. He's not going to disown you based on who you love Cas."

"How do you know he won't"

"How do you know he will. I've seen how you get when he's around you. You two are ment to be together Cas and we both know it"

Castiel sits down next to Sam. "Is love always this complicated"

Sam smiles "Depends on how much you love that person"

"Then for me it's really complicated" Sam smiles "Thanks Sam"

"No problem" Sam gets up and opens his soda. Looking down at Cas he smiles "You should get back in there don't you think"

Cas stands up "Yeah I don't want him to wake up and see I'm gone"

"Alright tell Dean I;ll be back in the morning"

"Ok" Cas watches Sam get in the implama and drive off. He turnes back to Dean's room and goes in feeling a lot better. Opening the door he quickly notictes that Dean was no lonnger in the bed. He walks futher in and closes the door behind him. "Dean" He calls out. Cas was about to call him again but he then saw Dean walk out of the bathroom in just his boxers. Cas asummed he just had a quick shower because there was steam coming from the bathroom and water dripping down his body. Cas tried not to stare at his big mucles all dripping in water but it was increancly hard not to. "Hi"

"Hey"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Leaving you I'm sorry"

"Why'd you leave?"

Cas starts to walk over to Dean "I freaked out. I needed some air. I was coming back Dean I wasn't going to leave you."

Dean looks down "How'd you leave anyway?"

Cas smiles as he got closer to Dean. He uses his hand to lift Dean's head up. "Next time you want to trap me" Cas looks up "Make sure there's no crack in it"

Dean follows Cas's gase and sees the crack in the trap on the ceiling, causing him to smile. He looks back down at Cas. "I don't get it"

Cas looks back at Dean "Get what?"

"You could have left at anytime. Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to. I wanted to be with you" Cas kisses Dean ever so lightly on the lips. "I love you"

Dean wipes a tear from his eye and smiles "I love you too"

"Oh and by the way Sam has your car"

Dean pulls out of Cas's grip "What are you serious" Cas nods his head "I'm going to kill him."

Cas chuckles "He also told me to tell you he wont be back till morning" Cas pulled Dean back to his body "And I gotta say, I'm glad he took your car.."

Dean smiles and just like that they were under the covers again. Sweating and panting like animals. Dean was lying on Cas's chest, running his fingers up and down his stomach. Looking up at Cas he frowns "So what do we do now?"

Cas continues to look at the ceiling "Well I have to leave for a while but I'll be back and were going to get through this" Cas looks down at Dean and smiles "Together" Dean kisses Cas. A kiss that told him that Dean was his and he wasn't going anywhere.

END


End file.
